The Past Lives On
by The Silent Dark Jackal
Summary: When a human becomes a vampire their soul is lost.But what happens when a vampire finds their soul again? Anubis knows what and has lived a long time protecting the one thing she thought she lost from those who are willing to forever hunt her to learn how
1. Dreams of Death Of the past

_**Disclaimer: ok I don't own Hellsing or anything related to it but hell id be one happy girl if I did... to save time this generic disclaimer counts for every chapter redone and posted up!  
... I'm just that lazy.**_

Chapter One:

Dreams of Death

America- Roanoke, 1590

"So… so tired… can't keep going." Young dark haired girl panted, doubling over and looked back down the path leading from the small town. She was a good mile away but still she could still hear the shouts of the angry mob; smell the smoke from their torches. Yet she didn't dare stop now, not until she could find a safe place to hide, but where she could go, she didn't know.

'Why do you flee little Ka?" a voice sounded in the girl's head. Looking back and seeing no one, then from side to side still finding no owner to the strange, yet soothing voice she sat hunched down helpless.

"Who's there? Oh no one is there, who are you kidding? You're alone out in the middle of nowhere, you've always been alone… you've simply lost your mind at last!" She muttered to herself on the brink of hysteria.

'Is that what you think little Ka? You've never been alone; I have always been here to protect you…' The girl leapt up startled by the sound of the voice laughing at her apparent misery.

"Who are you? Where are you?" She cried out desperately searching frantically for whomever the speaker she was refused to have some one poke fun at her sufferings from some lurking shadow.

'If you wish to find me so badly, follow the path just a little ways farther… you will come to a small calm pool, look within and you will see me. Then you shall know who I am, but hurry they are quickly gaining on you, despite my helping you already.' The voice instructed. The girl wanted to object to the voice's last comment. She had not been helped by anyone; she had taken off on her own, and run for her life the moment the mob had taken up the chase.

When she arrived at the pool she did as instructed and looking into the clear reflective waters expecting to see her own face. She was half right. Instead who she saw was an older looking version of her face, no more than a few years older than her. This woman's hair was long and black as hot tat that seemed to frame her pale face with perfect evenness.

She looked behind her; no one was standing there. This was in fact her. She moved to the side, so did this "woman". She made the most ridiculous faces and so did the visage shown to her in the water. She sighed perhaps she really did look like such a woman, after all she had not seen her reflection in some time, seeing as she could not afford to buy a looking glass.

Then she noticed something. She had always been told she had possessed such strangely dark eyes, such devious eyes they would say. Many times over she had found herself the subject of much ridicule by others in the community. Some called her a child of the woods, others of the night, but still none could deny eyes as dark a green, almost a black, were not common in the colony. As she looked down at this reflection, though, she saw not her eyes of dark emerald, but a deep scarlet, the same of which she had only seen when she had been sent out to help slaughter a pig, or a chicken, or when skinning a rabbit, or some other animal for supper that night at her current home she would be working in to earn her daily bread. Then out of no where they winked at her. She had not winked, but those eyes had.

She leapt back from the waters and heard the taunting laughter of the voice and looked back at the pool. The face was laughing at her. She felt all of a sudden as if the air had been struck from her lungs at the sight.

"Wh- who are you… What are you?" She squeaked in a terrified tiny voice looking at the now serious face staring back at her.

'My name is Anubis little Ka. I am you; well actually, you would be me. To put it simply we are one in the same. I am nosferatu; a true undead who feeds on the life's blood of human's and animals alike. You don't believe me? When you would slaughter those animals for the human's meal, can you deny that you never cringed from the sight of the blood, or the task of killing those creatures, unlike other human girls of your age? And do you know why; because you have been exposed to blood, gore, violence, and much worse throughout your entire existence.' The voice sighed, growing impatient as they girl shook her head in denial.

"If what you say is true, and we are the same, then that would mean I am what these people say I am. A devil's child, a condemned soul, a- a--"

'A monster; no you are not the monster, that name is reserved only for the likes of me. You are still but an infant in the eyes of those like me, a human and only that. No one can call you a monster unless they know what one is… and I believe it is time I show these humans just what a real monster is.' The voice growled. The girl could sense somehow the growing agitation of this Anubis woman, and already she felt that anyone who should cross this woman was to fear greatly for their lives.

The girl shook her head, not really knowing if this woman would know she had or not. "Please, ma'am, these people are simply God fearing humble farmers and the like--"

'So now you would defend those who would want to burned and dead? Ah such a naïve one you are little Ka." Anubis's voice sighed.

"I am not naïve, and I have a name you know. It's--"

'I know what it is little Ka, but you may tell me at a later date… it seems these "God fearing farmers" have finally found you, or so they think. You're afraid, aren't you? Do not try and lie to me, for I am in your mind and know I am right.' Anubis interjected sounding as if her patience was wearing thin.

'If you truly wish to spare their pathetic lives then flee to the forest, there will always been safety amongst the shadows for you little one. Now go before I decide to have a change of heart.' At that the girl heard no more of the voice and yet with the absence of one voice came the angry chorus of the mob's many, and so the girl took flight once more.

As she fled she could hear shots ring out and see the sudden explosion of earth close by as the little lead balls struck ground. Only when she heard herself cry out and stumble did she realize she had been hit in then leg. She looked back clutching her leg to stop the bleeding as she saw a few men cheer at hitting their mark, then more shots rang out, again she cried out, as she was struck in the arm and in the chest, very close to her heart, but just missing.

Already she could feel her body fall to the ground and just lay there motionless as her blood flowed freely from her, pooling around her.

'These are the humans you had wished to spare from my wrath by fleeing and look how they repay you. They fire their little toys at you and cause you to loose such precious blood.' Anubis sighed in her head. 'This is unforgivable, I shall not let them kill you little one.'

The girl shook her head, already she could see a red haze begin to cloud over her vision, feel this Anubis woman's rage surging through her and with it a strange power she had never known before.

'I said to rest now little Ka. Sleep… sleep Grace and release your conscious mind of our body into my control…' At Anubis's soothing tones she could do no other than comply.

* * *

_The mob saw the dark haired girl fall and all felt as if they were that much closer to ridding themselves of the terrible plague over their little town of Roanoke, but as they grew nearer to the girls body every soul within the mob felt the chill of death hit them with an icy fist stopping them where they all stood._

_Slowly they saw the body get up again in such a drowsy manner; one might have thought the girl had been simply taking a nap in the middle of the path. As she stood, some noticed the slight differences in her appearance, her ivory skin, made more ghostly against the ebony waterfall of her hair framing her slender face. What seemed to truly paralyze the mob was the look from this girl's crimson eyes, yet not everyone was terrified senseless. One young man with short dark hair had raised his musket after shaking off the initial shock and fired at her. _

_The moment she saw the young man raise the weapon she was gone from the spot and only when a woman in the back of the mob let out a shrill scream did the group turn to find that in that next moment the woman was dead and there was the girl having her fill of the woman's blood. Another man raised his gun and took aim. The girl let out a hiss, fangs dripping wet and painted crimson with the woman's blood, bared at the armed man. In the next instant the man's arm was gone, blood spewing everywhere in a horrific display. At that the rest of the group panicked and took to every direction except the one man who had been unaffected by her predatory glare earlier._

_One by one the group was picked off, killed and drained of their precious life's blood, till it was only her and the young man facing off._

"_Now why would Nehebku send you all the way to the new world for? Certainly he could not want a rematch of the last time Kohti, or is it you have left that monster of monsters finally, and come here of your own free will?" The woman chuckled looking at the one she called Kohti._

"_You know as well as I do, dear Anu, that I will never be able to free myself of his tyranny. I've still much I may learn from him, things he would gladly teach you, if you would come back with me, to us. We miss you big sister, even Seth admits to even missing your scolding's compared to Master's." Kohti sighed looking sadly at his elder sibling with pleading eyes. "Please won't you come back to us Anubis? I promise I will make sure Master does not do anything wrong." _

_Anubis shook her head, the cross look on her face there only to hide the pain she had thought she had buried long ago. The pain of her greatest of lose in her immortal life, her brothers. "No Wepawet, I cannot come back with you. I know what your Master wants with me, and he shall never have her. He and Seth nearly took her from me, and for a long time I thought she was lost to me for all time, but I have her back, though the sheer blessings of the Gods… and I will not let anything happen to her." She growled threateningly as she saw the pleading look on Wepawet's face grow suddenly angry._

"_If you will not come willingly then I shall take you back by force. I cannot fail my master again. I will not have it again. I will not suffer again while you are free to do as you wish and feel no remorse for leaving me behind!" He roared as he charged at her pulling at knife from his belt and lunging at her. Anubis had to leap out of the way last minute to avoid being wounded as she did she sent her leg sweeping out at Wepawet's feet tripping him up and causing to fall; the knife flying out of his hand and into the dirt some feet away._

"_Still slow little brother… apparently Nehebkau has not taught you very well, or you would recall him pulling the same little attack." She sighed standing up to look at her brother sadly. "Just leave now brother, and I will not be forced to end your existence." At that she turned away from him turning towards the wood._

"_He wont stop… he will never stop hunting you Anubis, not until he finds out how you did it. How you could get back the one thing we've all lost." Anubis paused and looked back at him, shaking her head slightly._

"_How? I will tell you my beloved little brother; because I was not afraid to." At that Anubis vanished into the cover of the trees leaving the now extinct colony of Roanoke for Wepawet to deal with and for history to play out as it would._

_

* * *

_****

Hope you all enjoyed the new version of chapter one... I will be rewriting the rest of the chapters soon as well as finishing this little story... maybe then a certain someone will be able to work on his own fic that involves my dear Anu. or as he calls her "Bis-chan".

... you know who you are...

Anyways R&R and tell me what you think of this new version and if I should even bother with fixing up the rest.

THANKS!


	2. An Echo of Tomorrow

Chapter 2:

**Echoes of Tomorrow**

**Hellsing Organization**

The crimson clad nosferatu sat at the table in his room drinking what looked to be red wine from a tall wine glass, yet that illusion was quickly diminished by the discarded medicinal blood pack on the table and the troubled expression on his face yet to vanish falling into deep reminiscence. Last night, as he continued to destroy the pathetic ghouls on his way to the "head vampire", he couldn't help but pick up on something, though far away, there was no mistaking it, the aura of another Nosferatu, not some FREAK, but a genuine vampire. He had looked forward to the battle between him and this Nosferatu that could conjure so many ghouls, in so many places at once, but to his sheer disappointment, there was no opponent to fight at the end of the seemingly endless ranks of ghouls. He had left the police girl to handle the rest, losing interest once finding there was no pot of gold at the end of this morbid little rainbow of white, grey and scarlet. Even after he had left the ghoul infested area he could feel the same aura, taunting him, ever just out of his reach to be located. In his frustration let out a low menacing growl, and in a swarm of bats headed back to the Hellsing manner.

He shook the memory from his thoughts. There was no need to linger on the past right then while that vampire is still out there.

"Soon… I can feel it; soon I will find this worthy adversary I am sensing. And when we finally meet, the world with once again tremble in the wake of our glorious battle" He chuckled as a wicked grin spread slowly on the dark vampires face.

'Alucard, my office. Now!" He smirked, shaking his head in mild amusement as the voice of his master rang through his head. He sighed, the smirk still on his face as he phased through the walls making his way easily to the office of his master, the heir of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing.

"You called?" He said looking at Sir Integra sitting at her desk behind an ominous pile of reports.

"Tell me Alucard, why is it that I do not have any confirmation that you destroyed the head vampire or FREAK?" She asked sounding annoyed, at what, he had only the faintest clue.

"That is because there was none present to be disposed when I arrived." Alucard reported in an almost disappointed tone. "Now if my presence here is unneeded I'll be leaving you to _your_ work master_" He grinned as he phased out of the office leaving a very unhappy Integra alone._

**Hellsing Manner**

Sir Integra groaned in annoyance at the never ending pile of paperwork that seemed to incessantly grow upon her desk like weeds. It had been months since the last outburst, but just yesterday there were already four reports of FREAK activity out in the country side. According to her reports there were over five hundred ghouls seen… Had she not sent in Alucard, and his fledgling, Seras Victoria, she was certain the paperwork would be much worse, as well as losing many more men than she cared to admit she had already lost. The blonde sighed looking down at the reports…

A knock on the door caused the brooding woman to look up. "Enter" she said in an annoyed tone as Walter poked his head inside looking over at the Hellsing heir.

"Sir Integra, Mr. Lupin is here…" Sir Integra nodded.

"Thank you Walter, send him in," the blonde leaned back in her high backed chair pulling out a cigar from her chest pocket, lighting it and taking a long slow drag from it. Walter nodded; his head disappearing from the door. A few moments later another knock on the door let Integra know that Mr. Lupin was there. "Please do come in Mr. Lupin."

The thin wisp of what could be called a man walked inside the large office, his eyes darting from shadow to shadow in an obvious display of paranoia. Had Sir Integra not been use to such things from this man, she might have been a tad disturbed by the strange behavior; instead she gave the grey balding man an amused grin.

"Don't worry professor, Alucard is not here, at least he won't be till you are long gone. You know for a man who has spent so much of his life studying and working so much with the supernatural, I would think you would be use to creatures such as him by now," Sir Integra chuckled, "but please do have a seat."

Professor Lupin took a cautious seat in front of the blonde's desk. Sir Integra looked the professor once, taking note of his causal scholarly outfit, he must have just come from a class. The professor cleared his throat.

"Ahem… well the reason, as you must know, for my requesting an appointment to meet is really quite simple. As you know I am not as young as I once was and require assistance with things now and then. So I have decided to hire a student to be my personal assistant. I know the Hellsing policy about secrecy and so I brought in the résumé of one student in particular whom I would like to hire. I personally think she is capable of doing the job and of gaining your approval, but anyways…" He handed Sir Integra Grace's résumé that was sent to him for the assistant position.

Integra sighed taking the folder, 'Perfect, more paperwork, just what I need.' She thought to herself as she opened the folder looking through the papers. It looked like any ordinary résumé to her. She was about to question what the professor found so appealing about this girl till one section caught her eye.

_Previous experience and/or training:__ Archery -5 years, Hand to hand co__mbat-5 years, Weapons training: __m__arksmanship (use with a variety of ranged weapons)__-5 years, swordsmanship__/ Dagger play__-5 years, pilot training-5 years_

After reading the rest of the form she gave him a quick approving nod and handed back the papers.

"As far as I can see, there is nothing too out of the ordinary about this girl. She seems to have had an interesting choice ways to kill time outside of school, though, if she continues with work such as what ever she has done, I may very well be welcoming her into the ranks here at Hellsing. That is to say if she ever got tired of helping you, no offence of course Professor." the blonde chuckled as Prof. Lupin nodded with a smile on his once gloomy face and quickly stood up and left.

**England- Present**

_N__ever did I feel a truer grief__Full of regret and failing__I hear__Echoes of tomorrow__My__ heart to borrow__I wish to lose__My past__…_

Eyes suddenly snapping open at the sound of the radio playing, Grace seemed to nearly jump out of her seat in the cab. She had only just touched down in the UK a couple of minutes ago and already she had apparently dozed off. She looked at the cab driver and let out a relieved sigh, no one was dead, no one hurt, and no one the wiser.

"Just a memory, that's all, old skeletons." Grace sighed and sat back in her seat staring out the window at the bustling scenes out beyond the cab. It seemed to her that no matter where her continuous travels took her, life was always the same around her; ever changing, and flourishing. Again she sighed and turned her head away from the outside world and stared up at the upholstered ceiling of the cab. She would be starting her classes soon, a week exactly. Though why she continued to spend the money for her to go from school to school she couldn't figure out, and it was not like there was anything new she actually needed to know…then again there was always the chance something had been discovered, so of course she had to be there to learn about it.

One class in particular she was looking forward to, seeing as it was rare to find it taught in many, if any schools back in the states.

"History 246, supernatural studies." She read from her class list as an amused grin spread on her face. "I wonder who this Professor Lupin that they have a class strictly for the study of what many people call myths and utter bullshit? Ah well, guess I'll find out, going to be working with this old man anyways for a while." She chuckled pulling out the acceptance letter she had received after sending in her transcripts and a résumé to the college. It read thusly:

_Dear Miss __Perez,_

_I am greatly pleased that you are interested in the position of personal assistant to me. After reviewing your résumé, which I found to quite intriguing and very diverse, I thought you to be best suited for this position. An after further review with both the school board of Student employment and my own, private funds provider, of whom allows me to carry out my, as well as their research under the very subject I teach, and am pleased to see, you will be studying…_

After that the letter simply carried on with the usual praise and generic information as to when she was to start, the pay, and where.

"What the hell is the Hellsing Organization…? Hmm, guess I'll be finding out soon enough." She grumbled as the cab pulled up to what looked like a worn out and under maintained housing facility. She sighed looking at it from inside the cab before she got out and grabbed her luggage from the back and exaggerating the weight of the bags so that the cab driver would get his lazy ass out and help her. Sides, no need to show off her unusual strength when she could do like any other paying customer and make this guy earn his damned tip.


End file.
